eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pre-season 2004
West Coast won their first-up match before losing a quarter-final to drop out of the Wizard Cup. The club won one of their remaining two trial games. Rules The league experimented with a number of new rules during the Wizard Cup. Goals kicked from outside 50 were worth nine points. Deliberately rushed behinds were worth three points. Any ball hitting the goal or behind posts and remaining in the field of play was play on. Kicks backwards outside of the attacking 50 metre arc were called play-on. The boundary umpire moved 10 metres inside the boundary line to throw the ball back in. A 10-metre outer circle was added to the centre circle to restrict ruckmen's run-ups at centre bounces. Round 1 Sat, 21 February 2004 (5:40 PM WST) West Coast v Collingwood Subiaco Oval Attendance: 24,101 Supergoals: '''Wooden '''Goals: '''Matera, McDougall 3, Adkins, Nicoski, Sampi 2, Chick, Cousins, Graham, Johnson, Morrison, Seaby '''Best: '''Cousins, Sampi, Kerr, Judd, McDougall, Nicoski '''Injuries: '''tba West Coast thrashed a lackluster Collingwood at a hot Subiaco Oval, kicking the first 14 goals of the game to run away with a massive 105 point win. The star trio of Ben Cousins, Daniel Kerr and Chris Judd controlled the midfield. Named squad: McDougall, Judd, Kerr, Morrison, Fletcher, Humm, Cousins, Braun, Munro, Wooden, Seaby, Adkins, Chick, R.Jones, Cox, Lynch, Butler, Jakovich, Sampi, Nicoski, A.Embley, Matera, Green, Johnson, Wirrpanda, Edwards, Carroll, Graham. Collingwood: Davis, Lonie, Didak, Buckley, Holland, Clement, O'Bree, McKee, Cole, Wakelin, Nixon, Burns, Williams, Richards, Rocca, Fraser, Kinnear, Lokan, Mullins, Shackleton, King, C.Cloke, J.Cloke, Swan, Walker, Hall, Maxwell, Crow. Quarter final Melbourne v '''West Coast Fri, 27 February 2004 (7.40pm EDT) Docklands Attendance: 8,753 Supergoals: '''Nil '''Goals: '''McDougall 2, Butler, Chambers, Cox, Fletcher, Johnson, Judd, Kerr... '''Best: '''Cox, A.Embley, Wirrpanda, Fletcher, Cousins '''Injuries: '''tba '''Reports: '''Kerr for striking P.Wheatley West Coast dropped out of the Wizard Cup after falling to the Demons under the open roof at Docklands, with Melbourne opening up a big 40 point lead early in the second half before the Eagles rallied to reduce the final margin to just two goals. Daniel Kerr was reported to add insult to injury. Named squad: McDougall, Judd, Kerr, Morrison, Fletcher, Humm, Cousins, Munro, Seaby, Chambers, Adkins, Chick, Cox, Lynch, McConnell, Butler, Jakovich, Sampi, Nicoski, A.Embley, Rudeforth, Green, Staker, Johnson, Wirrpanda, Edwards, Carroll. Regional Challenge week 3 Adelaide v '''West Coast Fri, 5 March 2004 (7.30pm CDT) Football Park Attendance: 8,817 Goals: '''Johnson 2... '''Best: '''Jakovich, Fletcher, Kerr '''Injuries: '''Wooden (collarbone) A depleted West Coast were thrashed by the home-town Crows, with Josh Wooden breaking his collarbone early in the clash. Named squad: McDougall, Kerr, Morrison, Banfield, Fletcher, Humm, Braun, Munro, Wooden, Seaby, Adkins, R.Jones, Collica, Cox, Lynch, Butler, Jakovich, Sampi, Nicoski, Matera, Rudeforth, Green, Staker, JohnsonGraham. Adelaide: Carey, Massie, Clarke, Burns, Smart, Bassett, Edwards, Bode, Doughty, Hudson, Skipworth, Torney, McGregor, Welsh, Johncock, Stenglein, Perrie, McLeod, Burton, Rutten, Schuback, S.Stevens, Begley, Ricciuto, Reilly, Hart, Goodwin, Hentschel. Regional Challenge week 4 '''West Coast v Hawthorn Fri, 12 March 2004 (3.00pm WST) Subiaco Oval Attendance: 3,345 '''Goals: '''McDougall 3... '''Best: '''Judd, Lynch, Kerr '''Injuries: '''tba West Coast tuned up for the home and away season with a comfortable win over the Hawks, opening up a big lead before easing off in the final term. Named squad: McDougall, Judd, Kerr, Morrison, Banfield, Fletcher, Humm, Cousins, Braun, Munro, Seaby, Adkins, Chick, R.Jones, Collica, Cox, Lynch, McCOnnell, Jakovich, Sampi, Nicoski, A.Embley, Matera, Green, Staker, Johnson, Wirrpanda, Graham. Links http://footystats.freeservers.com/Archive/Wizard04.html https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2004_Wizard_Home_Loans_Cup Category:Pre-season summaries